Anything for you
by NamikazeNaruto6hokage
Summary: Naruto and Ami are orphans. This is the story of the first time he saved her and how it affected both their lives. NaruAmi. Slight NaruFuki
1. proluge

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO, it would never get done...

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

I'm writing this story cuz it won't leave me alone until I do. afterwards i'll write a NaruMassHarem mass-Xover with 32 girls from 32 manga/anime cuz i can bwahaha

This story will be Ami's POV

-**ALLEY**-

It was a dark and dreary November night, possibly the coldest in history. That wasn't hard to believe as snowflakes began to fall. It was a day that most people would stay at home, drink some hot chocolate, and just tell stories whilst sharing body warmth.

That is, if you had a home, had _any_ money for _anything_, let alone hot chocolate, and weren't sharing what little body warmth, with the boy that you had cared for and had cared for you since your first coherent thought, out of anything less than pure necessity.

For Naruto Uzumaki and I, Ami Murasaki, both the tender age of seven-year-olds, this sadly _was_ the case.

"N-n-narut-to-k-k-kun..." I stuttered through shivers, trying to pull the blanet tighter around myself and huddled up to the only person that had kept me sane and more importantly alive for these past three years. I just couldn't understand why people like Sakura and Ino could belittle him after he protected them from the genin that thought it funny to beat them up. He took every punch that would have been for them, _both of them_. And afterwards? They call him an "orphaned demon brat" and run away. He took it, saying if they didn't vent their anger on him then they would riot, possibly destroying Konoha. The same place that left him and me to die.

"Besides," he would say, "I heal really fast."

But that wouldn't stop _me _ from standing up for him. I went to them yesterday and picked on them like they had him. But Ino threw a flower in my mouth, saying it was poisonous. I believed her, knowing she would do something like that. I didn't tell Miss Suzume, I just ran past her crying. I left school and told Naruto, the only one who would understand. He held me the rest of the day as I cried. He tried to tell me the flower wasn't poisonous, that I would be alright as my tears dampened his orange jumpsuit. I must have fell asleep because the next thing I remember was him shaking me awake and seeing the flicker of a fire...wait, fires. Torches to be more exact. From a mob that had us surrounded.

"D-don't worr-y Ami-chan, I g-got th-this." He stands up and got into one of the academy's taijutsu styles. One of them, a chunin by the looks of his flak jacket steps forward.

"So the demon and his whore think they _got this_!" This elicited cheers and laughter from the crowd.

"N-no! _I_ got this! Ami-chan can just sit back."More laughter. "Oh, and why is that?"

Naruto lifts up his shirt to reveal the eight-trigram seal on his stomach. "You call me a demon, look at me like I killed someone, I have _this_ on my stomach, and my birthday is on the same day as the Kyuubi festival. I believe in coincidence and whatever, but this pretty much explains itself."

I stared in shock at Whiskers (my nickname for him) as I came to grasp what he was saying. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of all the tailed beasts, was inside Naruto. I guess that explained his healing and that foxy grin of his.

"Well, it doesn't matter, _Kyuubi!_" The chunin runs forward, armed with a kunai, and rams it through Naruto's lung. "I'm gonna leave it there, give you a slow death. As air gets harder to breathe, your vision will cloud and the blood loss will make you feel sleepy. You'll give in to this sleep, and never wake up.

The sinister smirk he was wearing throughout that monolauge turned to a face of horror as Naruto's eyes flashed red, and he grabbed the chunin's wrist.

"**SNAP!**"

"Aaaahhh! Fuuck! You BRAT!" I stared in horrar and facination at the bone the now protruded from the man's skin. More facinating was Naruto. His whiskers were darker, his nails and canines longer, and his hair was messier. But when he talked, it was like a totally different person, like he was more demonic...

"_**Now, I believe you said something about Ami-chan? That was very mean. Say sorry.**_"

"I'll never say sorry to the you or that whore!"

"_**I guess I forgot to say that anything besides 'sorry' was a wrong answer.**_" He seemed to faze out of existence, before he reappeared behind the now-petrified ninja. With one swift motion, he pulled out a kunai and five shuriken before pulling out the one that was still loged in him and embedding it into the base of the chunin's neck, killing him instantly.

The civilians in the mob took a step back from the display of violence.

"See! He killed that chunin in cold blood. He is a de-urk!" Everyone stared at the pink-haired woman. She was a member of the civilian council and mother of Sakura Haruno, and she had a shuriken sticking out of her neck. She fell to the ground, clutching at her neck, trying to choose between pulling out the shuriken and die of blood loss or leave it in and die of oxygen deprivation. Other members who rushed at Naruto didn't have a choice as the shuriken ripped through their jugular, blood spewing onto the person next to them. An academy student rushed toward naruto, his arm cocked back in an obvious attack. Naruto put his right foot forward and put all his weight on his left foot. He put both fists crossed over his chest so his face peeked from behind them. Just as the student was about to strike, Naruto shifted his weight to his right foot while straightening his right elbow, right into the boy's nose.

"**CRUNCH!**"

The boy stumbled back, clutching his face. "Aaah! My nose!" he screamed as blood stained his pale skin.

"Wrong move demon, you just attacked a member of the Uchiha clan." This was true. The boy whose hair was being matted by his own blood was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The man who was standing in front of Naruto was his father and Clan head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku. _snake, tiger, monkey, boar, horse, __**snap!**_ Trying to get rid of Naruto with a Gokakyu no Jutsu, he didn't notice the two ANBU members until they snapped his wrists.

"Inu, itachi, that _thing_ just killed seven people and assaulted my youngest." The one with the weasel mask eye's glowed red for a second and Fugaku collapsed in a heap on the ground. Inu grabbed him and shunshined in a swirl of leaves. Itachi walked towards Naruto and me and put his hands on our shoulders.

-**HOKAGE TOWER**-

It felt like I was turned head over heels and landed in the Hokage's office. I stumbled for a second and Naruto latched onto me, steadying me.

"Ami-chan? Are you OK?" The worry in his eyes was evident.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But why didn't that bother you."

He scratched the back of his head like he always does when he's embarrased. "Well, that wasn't my first time tagging along, isn't that right itachi?" Said ninja didn't even acknowledge our presence.

"*A-HEM*" We turn around to see Hokage-sama sitting at his desk. Itachi straightens more, if possible. He waves at the weasel-masked ANBU "You may leave..." He does, leaving a small will-o-the-wisp that quickly faded as well. "Now, are you two okay?" We both nod and he seems happy with that. "So, why were you two outside? It's cold."

"Cuz, the house was burned down..." I said.

"Well why didn't you two tell me?"

It was Naruto's turn to speak up. "Cuz everytime we come here, your secretary lady tells us you're in a meeting!"

"Then I'll fire her because I haven't been in a meeting for three months now."

"So, she hates us just like everyone else..."

"Oh, _ everyone_? What about me, and the Ichirakus, and itachi,hebi, and inu, and-"

"Fine, mostly everyone else."

"And it's not like he is the Kyuubi, right?" I had to stick up for him, somehow.

"*chuckle* That's a very mature observation. Why do you say that?"

"_Because_, demons wouldn't help me as much as Naru-kun. He's too nice, and..._cute_." I whispered, blushing furiously. Luckily, Naruto didn't notice or hear.

"Well, that's what I wanted to hear. I'm glad you see Naruto as Naruto and nothing more. Go back to the apartment and I'll have a few genin fix it as a mission. And if they do anything else, it's back to the academy for them."

Naruto ran up to him and hugged him fiercly. "Thank you, Jiji. Thank you for helping us." Well, that's what it sounded like since his face was still buried in the elder Hokage's robe when he said it.

He chucled again and scratched the top of the blondes head. "No problem, Naruto. Just take care of Ami, here." he said pointing at me.

"Aye-aye, Jiji. I will protect her with my life." Naruto saluted with his right and crossed his heart with his left.

-**OUTSIDE HOKAGE TOWER**-

"Ne, Naru-kun, did you mean what you said when...you..."

"When I said I would protect you with my life?"

"H-hai..."

"I did..." my heart leapt to my throat before settling back after noticing the pause. "because I would do anything for you" His normal ocean blue eyes that always comforted me were now replaced with the icy blue of determination. I latched onto his arm and began trying to drain body warmth.

"Thank you."

-**END**-

Ugh, I ALMOST LOST IT NEAR THE END! but I didn't want to delete all my hard work so I split the screen between this and youtube.

My harem story is next. I already have locked the girls from these manganime. my rule is one girl from each and she's gotta be at least kinda hot. age doesn't matter either cuz Naruto's age will change depending on the girl. here's my list so far:

Botan-YuYuHakusho

Dawn-Pokemon

Fabia-Bakugan

Flay-Gundam Seed

Haruhi-Ouran High School Host Club

Haruhi-The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya

Hawatari-Loveless

Hiyori-Bleach

Ino-Naruto

Kagome-Inuyasha

Kirino-My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute

Konata-LuckyStar

Lina-Slayers

Madoka-Beyblade Metal Fusion

Maka-SoulXEater

Misa-Death Note

Mizore-Rosario+Vampire

Motoko-Ghost In The Shell

Nami-OnePiece

Nene-Digimon

Sarah-LoveHina

Saya-HighSchool Of The Dead

Shirley-Code Geass

Simca-Air Gear

Sweet-Zoids

Tea-YuGiOh

Winry-FullMetal Alchemist

Yoko-Gurren Lagann

Yoko-Tactics

Yuki-Vampire Knight

Yukiko-11Eyes

Yea, crazy, huh? It's gonna be on a timeline to give it some sense of order. And no matter where he is, Naruto is gonna be godlike... Some chapters may take longer than others so I can freshen up on some of these and others cuz i've never heard of them. till next time, Namikaze-Naruto6hokage signing out.


	2. ROOT

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO, it would never get done...

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

-Last chapter-

_"Ne, Naru-kun, did you mean what you said when...you..."_

_"When I said I would protect you with my life?"_

_"H-hai..."_

_"I did..." my heart leapt to my throat before settling back after noticing the pause. "because I would do anything for you" His normal ocean blue eyes that always comforted me were now replaced with the icy blue of determination. I latched onto his arm and began trying to drain body warmth._

_"Thank you."_

(AN: i'm not going to make it ami pov anymore it's third limited{basically if it doesn't happen to naruto, ami, or girl 3, you won't know about it until they do...yes you will learn about girl 3 but not until chapter 6 or so, maybe earlier if i combine some chapters.)

Anywho, on with the story...

They were walking down the main street, Ami still latched onto his arm, the freezing wind whipping at their clothes. An ANBU ninja with a weasel mask appeared, handing them each a brown paper bag. "Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you two...put those on first, though." The way he phrased it making it perfectly clear he was the one who bought them.

He led them to the back door of a clothing store and ushered them into changing rooms. Five minutes later, they walked out.

Naruto was wearing an orange and black striped long-sleeve shirt under a black short-sleeve hoodie with grey trim. His pants were grey with an orange stripe around the knees. He was wearing black closed-toe sandals with orange stripes and grey gloves with attached arm warmers.

Ami was wearing a grey sweater with purple stripes around the wrists and black pants with a purple stripe running down the front of each leg. She had white closed-toe sandals with attached shin guards and purple straps. She also wore a grey jacket with purple down the zipper and on the elbows.

All in all, they had their favorite colors on and didn't look stupid.

Itachi walked them to the Hokage Mansion in silence, going over different reasons in their head, each one more far-fetched than the last. The one that made the most sense: Naruto had killed someone, and now _he_ was going to die.

The Sandaime Hokage seemed tired when they walked in and merely flicked his wrist to signal the ANBU to leave. When the will-o'-the-wisp completely disappeared, Naruto asked the first question.

"It's because I killed someone, isn't it?"

Sarutobi stared at Naruto wide-eyed. He sighed. "Yes, Naruto-kun, the Civilian Council and some of the Clans are asking for your blood. Fugaku Uchiha said you even attacked Sasuke Uchiha and broke his nose. Is it true?"

"Yes, jiji..."

"*sigh* Okay... Ami, what did you do?"

"Nothing Hokage-sama... why?"

Sarutobi slunked in his chair dejectedly, defeat written clearly on his face. "Beacuse they asked for you as well..."

Ami stared wide-eyed. Her too? She had a feeling it was because of her and Naruto being so close.

"However, I want you two to be there during this." If the Council saw Naruto and Ami together, their hate might waver, ever so slightly. And if it doesn't, then at least it will be quicker than chasing them around the village.

-**COUNCIL CHAMBERS**-

"May I ask why the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and his... _girlfriend _are here?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes you may, Uchiha-sama." Naruto said.

Realizing the subtle joke, Fugaku re-asked the question. "Why are the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and his girlfriend here?"

"That's what I thought you said..." With speed right above too fast for ANBU to stop, Naruto snatched a kunai from the ANBU's holster beside him and hurled it at Fugaku, imbedding it into his skull via his eye socket. He fell over dead immediately.

Several ANBU surrounded Naruto, swords drawn, releasing enough KI to render unconcious anyone below mid-jonin. Naruto remained as stoic as ever, the KI not even regestering.

"Please, stop radiating KI. I get more than that on an hourly basis. And I killed him because he told me I was the Kyuubi, which is punishable by death. Just because I know about it, doesn't mean the law isn't still in effect. Right, Hokage-sama?"

'_Why didn't he call me Jiji? I hope it's just because of the formal setting... But that's never stopped him before... If I remember later, I'll ask him. But for now..._' "Umm... yes, yes it is. Now, why do you all want to kill Naruto Uzumaki and Ami Murasaki?"

"He killed Cherii Haruno and several genin, chunin, and joni-"

"In self-defense." Sarutobi interrupted. The attack had taken place near Ichiraku Ramen. Teuchi and Ayame implemented a policy where they talk bad about Naruto and Ami. If the customer agrees, then they get a few eyedrops in their ramen... Basically, everyone at Ichiraku likes Naruto and Ami and sent testimonies about everything leading up to the beating... anonomously of course.

"He is being influenced by the Kyuubi and I will put an end to it." An old man with half his body covered in bandages and an air of oppression spoke up.

Sarutobi sighed. "Danzo, he is in no way being influnced by the Kyuubi. And if you speak out of term again, be it threatining Naruto or speaking of the Kyuubi, I will have the ANBU release Naruto and have him kill you."

Danzo laughs darkly. "That brat? He could never _touch me_, let alone harm or even kill me. A laughable threat." Danzo fazes out of exhistance, appearing behind Ami and lifting her up by her throat. He kills the three ANBU gurding her and Naruto, then turns toward Sarutobi. "While you have gotten weak in your old age, I have only gotten stronger. And _noone_ in this room could stand against me." He backhands Naruto, who had been too stunned to do anything and fazes again. The last thing Naruto heard being Ami's choked pleas for his help.

-**FOR NOW UNKNOWN LOCATION**-

Ami was tied and gagged to a pole in an otherwise empty room. Danzo stood above her monologing.

"So this is the Kyuubi's whore... Hmph, I guess beggars can't be choosers. Hehe, do you know why you're in this bare room? It's because the seals in this room respond to demon chakra. Think of it as a modified supression seal. Modified in the way that it's much more painful..." He began to laugh at his own sick joke when a small explosion rocked the building.

-**COUNCIL CHAMBERS**-

That "small" explosion was actually a very large one that killed every member on the civilian side of the chamber in less than one second, thank's to Naruto's one-tailed fox cloak. He turned towards Sarutobi and his face softened ever so slightly.

"_**Where did he take her**_?" he asked in a slightly demonic voice. Sarutobi pointed towards the ANBU headquarters on the other side of the Hokage Mansion.

"In the basement..." In a flash of red light, Naruto was gone. Sarutobi was confused. '_A red hirashin... How strong are you, Naruto?_' Another explosion rocked the ground, knocking him off balance. Looking over, he saw a side of the Headquarters sliding into the growing dust cloud.

-**ANBU HEADQUARTERS**-

Naruto animalistically tore through the ROOT members stationed there. '_Best of Konoha... I hope not..._'

He hears screaming that sounds like Ami and jumps down the chamber, easily 500 feet, and lands silently, blood raining down and sizzling when it touched his chakra cloak. A platoon of ROOT members were between him and a large oak door, no doubt where Ami was...

Several members charged the blonde, swords drawn. Naruto raised a hand and slammed it down, causing a huge tremor, the ninja on the sides falling the rest of the way down to their death.

"_**RRAAAGGHHHHH**_**!**" That scream sent the rest flying towards the wall and the door, shattering it with the force.

That's when he saw it.

Ami, bound and gagged. Tears in her eyes and cuts all over her body. And the man responsible for it was standing above her, kunai poised, startled by the door blasting open.

'_That door had gravity seals on it... It weighed close to five tons... And that boy destroyed it with just a roar?_' On the inside, Danzo was fearing for his life, but his appearance was as stoic as ever.

That made Naruto angrier. He charged Danzo, but as soon as he crossed the doorway, he fell to his knees clutching his head while his chakra cloak receded. "Waahhh!" Electrical shocks in excess of a hundred thosand volts were being sent through the seal and traveling to his brain and shocking the Kyuubi in his subconscious. And he blacked out...

-**MINDSCAPE**-

Naruto awoke, glitching (think of jumper when they're electrocuted...don't own that either)in the water, ocassionally spasming. Glancing over, he sees an attractive female with long red hair and fox ears and nine tails. Other than the black kimono and blood red eyes with slits for pupils, he couldn't make out any more deatail of the also-glitching figure.

"K-k-kyuu-yuubi?" he asked, slowly making his way towards the cage

"Y-yes, N-naru-uto... We're gonn-n-na d-die-e..." Kyuubi tried shunshining to the edge of the cage but couldn't control it and slammed into the bars. "I-i'm o-k-kay..."

"W-why are w-we dy-ying?"

"Supp-press-sion se-eals." Kyuubi shakily snapped her fingers and they entered a white space. No walls, no ceiling, and no floor, just white...pure white. And Naruto and Kyuubi weren't glitching anymore.

"Ne, Kyuubi... where are we?" Naruto asked looking around and noticed pictures of Teuchi, Ayame, Sarutobi, Iruka, Ami, and other people who had been nice to him.

"We're in your soul, and it's soo pure and huge. Oh, and call me Kyuu by the way..." she said, a small blush forming across her face.

"Okay, Kyuu-chan. But why is it so pure and why are those pictures there?"

Kyuubi blushed more at the added suffix. "Those pictures are ones of people you care about and it's pure because you have done no wrong." She looked over and saw Naruto was doubting her. "Those people you killed were trying to harm you and Ami. Self-defense, especially defending another person will actually make your soul purer-er."

Naruto seemed happier but one thing was still worrying him. "What about the supression seals?"

"There's only one way for them not to work. These supression seals work by entering the seal used to supress the demon: in this case me. Then it sends lethal amounts of electricity until either you or me pass out, whichever comes last... So the only way I can think of is to get rid of the seal..."

"But how? This seal only go away if... you're... dead..."

Kyuu nodded sadly. "I know Naru-kun. The sewer represent your chakra pathways and the water represents your chakra. If I were to assimilate myself with you, I technically would be dead, causing the seal to vanish, and the water level would rise to the ceiling."

Naruto stared at Kyuu wide-eyed. "You would die for me?"

Kyuu nodded sadly and felt a warm presence around her torso. Looking down she found it was Naruto. She ruffled his hair slightly and said "Goodbye, my Naru-kun..." before vanishing. Neither noticed a picture of Kyuu appear with the others.

-**REAL WORLD**-

What had been a few minutes in Naruto's soul had been less than a milisecond to Danzo and Ami. So when they saw the burst of light, they had no idea what was going on. When it receded, Naruto was _different_. He had grown about six inches and his hair resembled that of Minato's. His nails were now shaped like minature kunai and his whisker marks were darker. His eyes were now purplish-silver with black slits for pupils. All in all, he was scary... To Danzo at least. Ami, well Ami thought he was kinda hot.

Naruto held out his hand as small black and white orbs raced around him. they began to settle around his hand and condensed. He tossed the ball in his mouth, and the ground cracked under his weight. He opens his mouth and a beam of fire shoots out, laced with black chakra, incenerating Danzo.

Ami looks at Naruto after he cuts the ropes and hugs him, barely coming to his chin. She leans up and kisses him, causing both to blush. But Naruto then puts on a serious face.

"Ami, we have to leave. I've killed so many people..."

Ami stares at him lovingly. The fact that he said "we" meant he wants her to go too...

"Sure, Naru-kun, but can I bring a friend, too?"

"Of course Ami-chan. You get her and I'll get some clothes and supplies and whatnot..."

"Alright Naru-kun. I'll meet you at dawn at the East Gate. Bring enough for three people." She winked and kissed him, again causing both to blush.

She walks away, Naruto staring at her retreating form. '_Man, I'm lucky..._'

-END-

Hmm, I wonder who the other person is. Probably a girl right? A friend of Ami's? Not too many of those.

Anywho, of course you read but review too so i know what you think.

The next story I'm writing is Squad 7: rewritten, but rewritten how...

Till next time, NamikazeNaruto6hokage out


	3. escape konoha, go to uzu

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO, it would never get done...

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

-Chapter 3 finally. i thought of everything up to chapter 11 but it will be longer than that, BELIEVE IT!

Last chapter

**Naruto and Ami got clothes! Then Danzo took Ami! Then Naruto kills the Civilian Council. Then Naruto kills ROOT! Then Naruto kills Danzo! Then Naruto frees Ami! Then Ami goes to get her friend!**

-**WITH AMI**-

She kept to the shadows as best she could, looking for her best friend. It was still cold and she was pretty sure she would be at the orphanage. The only reason she wasn't with Ami and Naruto was because Ami had begged her to stay there, not wanting to put her friend's life in danger.

She ran into the alley next to the orphanage and counted the windows. Once she had gotten to the fourth, she opened the window. She searched in the darkness for her spiky-haired friend.

'_There must be silencing seals for them to not have waken up yet..._' Putting that out of her mind, she found her friend and shook her gently.

"Fuki... Fuki, get up..." Fuki began to stir gently before opening her dull grey eyes. She blinked again before focusing her gaze on her friend.

"A-ami? Why are you here? It's like two o'clock." She grumbled before trying to turn back around. Ami grabbed her shoulders and forcefully slammed her onto the bed, facing her.

"Fuki!" She said in a low growl. "Me and Naru-kun are leaving. Do you wanna go?"

She stared at her purple-haired friend. Leave Konoha? Why? What was wrong with it. That was when she began to wake up. Oh, right. How they treat her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend. She sat up, and smiled sleepily at her best friend.

"Sure, Ami. Just let me get my stuff." Quietly as she could, she set her feet on the cold wood floor.

"Fine, but just bring personal stuff. Naru-kun is getting clothes and supplies." She said, happy that her best friend would be coming.

"How does he know my size?" Fuki asked, tring to put on her jacket and shoes at the same time. Ami face-palmed. She hadn't even told Naruto her friend was a girl!

"Oh, kami... Fuki, hurry. We gotta go get Naruto." Not a minute later, the two academy students run towards the downtown section of Konoha, hoping to find Naruto.

-**DOWNTOWN-**

Meanwhile, Naruto had just left the Hokage Mansion after stealing a scroll from each Kage (and a bunch of money) and was now at NinjaXMart sealing everything he could into storage scrolls. He just sealed a bunch of food, tools, weapons, and medicine and now he was at the camping section.

'_The only reason Hokage-sama taught me this was so I could protect my personal stuff. But look at me now... I'm using it for shoplifting..._' He chuckled inwardly to himself as he sealed the most expensive tent they had. He went to the clothing department next.

That's when Ami and Fuki decided to appear behind him.

"BOO!"

"Yaaaaa-mmph!" Naruto yelled, but Ami caught him and clamped down on his mouth. Being quiet was imperative, it was after-hours after all.

"Shh, Naru-kun. It's me, Ami. This is my friend, Fuki." She said nodding towards the brunette. Naruto began to squirm under her hold and she let him up.

"Hey, Fuki-chan." Naruto said, grinning. Fuki blushed at the added suffix.

Ami cracked her knuckles and stepped closer to Naruto. "Fuki-_chan_, huh?" Naruto backed away sheepishly but tripped.

"Well, yeah, she is a girl... I don't mean 'chan' like I do when I say Ami-chan." Fuki's mood dropped dramatically, and both children couldn't help but shiver from the sudden drop in temperature. Ami looked over and saw her downtrodden friend.

She leaned in close and whispered "We can share him if you want." Fuki blushed and unknown to them, as did Naruto.

After getting Fuki an outfit, too: a regular hoodie with a green torso and cuffs with a black tank-top underneath, green shinobi pants, and dark green sandals and fingerless gloves; they got more outdoor stuff and left, but not before taking some furniture and setting the store on fire.

From all the commotion at the NinjaXMart and the ANBU building, they had no trouble sneaking out the east gate. They were silent for a while, the only sound being that of the crunching snow under their feet, but Ami still wanted to know something.

"Naruto, can I ask you a few things?"

"Sure, Ami-chan."

"Where are we going?"

"Uzushiogakure."

"Why?"

"It's where my mother is from."

"Who's your mom?"

"Kushina Uzumaki, wife of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Kiiroi Senko, and my dad."

Naruto took a few more steps before realizing he was the only one walking. Ami and Fuki had both stopped, a faraway gaze on their faces. He grabbed their shoulders and shook them both, breaking them from their daze. After a minute or two, they began to walk again

"How did you two find me?" Naruto asked, walking backwards. Ami got into a thinking pose.

"I don't really know... I just kept telling myself I needed to find you and I did." Fuki kept to herself the fact that Ami had glowed slightly red at that moment and kept walking in relative silence. That was, until Ami asked...

"Do you like Ami?" Naruto facevaulted. Fuki just stared at the ground embarrased.

"Well, you see... It's not that I don't like her, it's just that I like you more. She's cute, yeah. But I'm with you Ami-chan..." He said, embarrased.

Ami seemed pleased with that answer. "That's the right answer. But anyway, what are we going to do when we get to Uzu?"

Naruto pulled out a scroll with the kanji for shadow on it and gave her one of his genuine smiles.

"Create our own village, of course. Uzu was once as powerful as the Great Five, so Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa destroyed it, but not without suffering heavy losses themselves. Almost a third of their forces were wiped out in the first day. But Uzu was overrun after three weeks of fighting. Three on one isn't good odds, for any country."

Fuki decided to speak up. "So we're gonna build Uzu from the ground up, and us three will fight anyone who decides to recreate the destruction?"

Naruto tsk'd Fuki while waving the scroll back and forth. "This scroll didn't just have Uzu's history. There are very powerful jutsu in here. The Shodaime: _Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. The Nidaime: _Suiton- Suishoha_. Sandaime: _Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu_. And Yondaime: the _Rasengan, Hiraishin, _and _Toad Summon_, and that's just a few. I think we got this. As for just us, we can have a free pass to join Uzu as long as you're not a murderer or spy."

Ami and Fuki stared at the blonde Jinchuriki, how had he thought of all that in less than a few hours. "How did you think of all this, Naruto?" Ami asked.

"I dunno, If I think of a question, the answer comes to me like _that_." He said, snapping his fingers. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, they reached the shore.

"Well, here we are!" Naruto proclaimed as the sun appeared over the horizon, causing his purple-grey eyes to shine like silver.

"Where is here? We're still in Hi no Kuni." Ami said, looking for any signs of a ruined hidden village.

He pointed towards the sun. "It's right there." Ami and Fuki couldn't see anything.

"We don't see it, Naruto-kun." Fuki said, still squinting. The 'kun' suffix went unnoticed by Ami. Naruto huffed.

"Fine, I'll find a boat." Naruto went up to a heavyset man with a straw hat and a bottle of sake in his hand. After a few minutes of silly hand gestures, Naruto pulled out his frog wallet and handed the man a wad of money. The man bowed and went to a medium sized boat and started the engine. Naruto waved to Ami and Fuki who ran over to him.

"Okay, that guy was Tazuna-san. I paid him to take us to Uzu, bring us a really big boat and a medium sized boat in a few days, and to not tell anyone where he's going. He said if we help him with something, though, he'll do it all for free."

"What is this _something_?" Ami asked.

"Kill some bandits. But, but, he said we could do it in a year or two so we could train a little." he added when he noticed them begin to interject.

"So, what until then?" Fuki asked.

"Using Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to rebuild while we train using the Kage scrolls. And who knows, maybe there are scrolls there we can learn from."

An hour and a half and about a million different conversation topics later, they arrived at former Uzushiogakure no Sato. The entire island was surrounded by whirlpools, but Naruto had a map of the way to get through without succumbing to the ocean and without having a special seal said to be in the Main Temple. The seal is said to be placed below the water line on the bow and the stern of the ship and when you get to a whirlpool, channel chakra to the bow and the whirlpool fades. Once past, channel chakra to the stern and the whirlpool reappears.

Tazuna stepped off with them to marvel at the damage. Every building was circular, made of marble, slate, and granite, and had the Uzumaki clan symbol covering them. A large river cut straight through the middle and fallen bridges crossed every hundred feet or so. In the background, steep hills covered by snow, were just letting the sun come over them, a rainbow of colours playing on the village. Naruto took a few steps forward and turned towards them.

"Tazuna-san, thank you for the ride and we will be there in one year or less."

"No rush, kid. Any time you want to come to Nami no Kuni and deal with them, is fine with us. We still have two years or so before we're really in trouble." With that, he stepped on his boat and faded into the distance.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, let's get started." he said as he ran into the rubble-littered streets. Ami and Fuki soon followed.

-END-

REVIEW!

there's gonna be a six month time skip or so between this chapter and next

If you hadn't figured out how Naruto got smart, pm me. About Ami... that'll be explained next chapter in the next fight. Guess who it's between. And it's okay, they have a few hidden abilities. no it's not a dojutsu.

Okay, NinjaXMart is a WalXMart for Ninja, hopefully you figured that out.

And they're like nine or something around that. Ami doesn't really know what she's saying when she says 'share him' but bestest believe Fuki will remember that and hold her friend to it.

Fuki is real. look her up on .com- (not land of sound)(she's the spiky-haired one)

Naruto was able to steal the scrolls cuz Kyuubi gave him photographic memory and Sarutobi didn't think anything about a little three or four year old there when he opened a safe.

OKAY SPOILER FOR THE MANGA CHAPTER 534: Naruto's trapped in the giant turtle! and Iruka's one of the ones stopping him!


	4. fulfilling a promise pt 1: hi, Squad 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO, it would never get done...

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

Hey everyone chapter 4, yays. it's a timeskip of one year and their headed to nami. i wonder what's gonna happen? NOT! you might wonder but at least i got a rough sketch of how my story goes. that's right, i put what i want to happen and usually stuff pops up while i'm writing.

for example: his only failed mission; wasn't gonna have the chunin exams. the demon you say i am and nibi and kyuubi didn't originally have the kazyogan or the other dojutsu(i'll tell you what it is next chapter, don't worry). and shared pain didn't originally have the part about shibuki. And this story didn't have what's happening right now, there was a for year time skip and the chunin exams. That's just my literary genius at work, kukukuku.

Anywho, on with the story-

Last chapter

**Ami got Fuki! Then Naruto stole stuff! Then they all left! Then Naruto made a deal with Tazuna! Then they went to Uzu! Then there was a one year time skip!**

-START!-

It had been a full year since they arrived at what remained of Uzushiogakure, the most feared village that wasn't even one of the Great Five. The reason: not nin-, tai, gen-, or even , the reason:

Fuinjutsu; sealing techniques. From sealing Biju into people to draining chakra to paralyzing someone, all could be done with Fuinjutsu. A testament to their power was during the Second Great Shinobi War, when Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri attacked Uzu. Uzu was defeated after three weeks but the others lost 75% percent of their combined forces. Any other country, even one of the Great Five would be hard-pressed to survive one week against such powerful enemies, let alone three and deal heavy losses to the enemy as well.

Yes, Uzu's fear and respect was well deserved. But can three ten-year-olds rebuild the war-torn village and bring it to its former glory?

So far, that answer is a resounding 'YES'. With seals that _helped _rebuild because seals had been placed on the foundation of each building so when you placed chakra on that seal, the parts of that building would resonate with the chakra, bringing the parts together. Now it was the job of the KAGE BUNSHIN's to make sure the parts didn't fall after the chakra was taken away. It had only taken eight months for that, the village leader's mansion taking two weeks alone. But it was well worth it. The building was twenty stories tall with a large lake at the top with waterfalls that fell from each of the cardinal directions to create a moat around the building. The building was a simple circular shape that tiered at the top for the lake, made enitirely of marble with two oak doors that opened to reveal a large open area with a large dogwood in the centre. The stairs spiraled around the tree, just close enough to touch it. On the outside was a large plaque with the uzumaki symbol made of slate that was three stories tall: from the 16th to 18th.

Other buildings were similar, set in a grid pattern with pillars that had the Uzu spiral going down them. Crystals were often set in the pillars, causing a myriad of colors to play on the street.

Of course, when you gosta take down some bandits, you can't just marvel at the _pretty colors_ on the ground. So they trained. And trained. , until they would fall asleep, usually outside. Luckily the river was fed by a natural hotspring, which also fed the public hotsprings, causing a warm mist to always blanket the city, so it stayed around mid-60's.

Now they by no means could take down a jonin individually, but their teamwork was flawless. Just as in Konoha where the teamwork of three genin could take down ten mid-chunin level ninja, their teamwork allowed them to take down three or four mid-jonin if they had to. But that would be all they _could_ do. So they decided to train on increasing their chakra control, chakra reserves, and stamina.

Being in Uzushiogakure allowed them to up their fuinjutsu to near seal-master levels. Calligraphy was a major importance in this as well as a large vocabulary. For instance if you wanted to have a fire that burned important documents only you could read: the word _combust_ would create a larger fire than if you were to use the word _burn_. Luckily Uzu had an extensive library protected by, you guessed it, more seals.

Besides learning fuinjutsu, they also found their elemental affinities. Naruto's main affinity was wind with lightning and water as his secondary affinities. Ami had water as her main and wind as her secondary. Fuki's was a _special_ case. Her's turned black/red and then showed she hads lightning affinity. None of the scrolls could shed any light on the black chakra paper. They learned a few jutsu like FUTON: DAITOPPA, SUITON: SUISHOHA, SUITON: MIZURAPPA, FUTON: REPPUSHO, RAIKYU, RAITON: SHICHU SHIBARI, and other low-rank jutsu to add to their arsenal. They all learned SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN, KAGE BUNSHIN, and the academy jutsu, too.

Exactly one year after Tazuna dropped them off, he returned, using the map Naruto had let him keep. He seemed a little worse for wear but otherwise was okay. They stood at the pier, ready for action: kunai holster full and katana on their back, Naruto's was black with orange tassles on the end of the handle. Ami's was white with purple tassles, and Fuki's was grey with green tassles.

"Wow, kiddos. You three look like you're about to fight some bandits." He began to chuckle. They just smirked.

"Heh, that's one way you could look at it." Naruto replied. When Tazuna stopped, they got on and they were on their way. Tazuna was slightly unnerved by the change in their personality from only a year ago, but didn't show it.

"Soo... How'd y'all fix it so quickly?"

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU. Naruto-kun can make thousands of them." Ami said, staring ahead. The rest of the ride was relatively silent.

-**NAMI NO KUNI**-

When they got off, Naruto abruptly stopped. He turned to Tazuna, stopping him with a glare that would make most Jonin jealous. "Who is he?" Naruto asked flatly, pointing to a tree twenty metres away.

"W-what are you talking abo-" Tazuna began but Naruto cut him off.

"Why is there a Jonin in that tree?" he asked _too_ calmly. He released his henge to show his eyes were yellow with a horizontal black bar for a pupil and red pigemntation on the corners of his eyes. "And why is a Jonin, a Chunin, and two Genin behind us?"

As he said this, four people appered out of the mist behind them. One was a male wearing a typical Jonin outfit with a mask covering half his face and his hitai-ate slanted over his left eye. His hair was white and spiked straight up.

Another boy had black hair that framed his face and spiked backwards. He wore a high collar navy blue shirt and white shorts. He wore his hitai-ate around his forehead.

A girl was fawning over him and had pink shoulder-length hair with a no-sleeve red shirt and a red skirt. Her hitai-ate was holding her hair back.

Another boy had short black hair with his hitai-ate around his forehead. He wore a black jacket that stopped to show off his stomach. he wore black pants and had gloves with the thumb and index fingers showing. On his back was a black backpack with red straps as well as a tanto. The Jonin spoke up.

"Well, Tazuna. Who are these three, your grandchildren?" The boy with the blue shirt smirked. Naruto outright laughed, as did Ami and Fuki. Everyone sweatdropped.

'WOOSH!'

Without turning around, Naruto pulled out his blade which had a black non-reflective blade, sending the giant sword into a tree. A well-built man with striped pants, camoflauge leg and arm warmers, short, spiky brown hair, no shirt, and bandages covering the lower half of his face as well as the Kiri forehead protector slanted landed on the sword. Everyone turned to look at him.

"That's Zabuza..." Fuki said, slightly awed.

The Jonin nodded. "Yes, nukenin from Kirigakure."

"Former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Ami finished. Everyone stared at the two girls, minus Naruto for obvious reasons. Naruto charged at Zabuza, but the spiky-haired man stopped him.

"Look kid, he is way outta your league, so stay back." Naruto scoffed.

"I could say the same thing, _Sharingan no Kakashi_..." Everyone looked back from Naruto to Kakashi.

"H-how do you know I have the Sharingan?" Kakashi stuttered, as he began to uncover his Sharingan.

"_Sennin Modo..._ Ring any bells?"

'_Jiraiya-sensei_' "Look kid, Just stay back..." He grabs Naruto's Jacket, only to be flipped over him and land on his back with an audible "Oomph!"

"Don't touch me." Naruto said, placing his sword next to Kakashi's neck. "Or next time, Kokuto will taste your blood..." They stared at eachother before Naruto broke into a grin.

"How'd you like my _tough guy_ attitude?" Everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Just hand over the geezer so I can leave..." Zabuza said, now sitting on his sword, feet dangling idly.

"No can do, no-brows!" Naruto yelled. "Ami, Fuki, time to shine! You four... Protect Tazuna." He said to team Kakashi, waving them away.

"You think you three brats can beat me?" Zabuza asked.

"No, we know we can." Fuki said. Just then, a thick mist blanketed the area.

"When I was in Kirigakure's Assassination Squad, that man's name was in the Bingo Book. _The man who copied 1000 jutsu, Sharingan no Kakashi_. Only the best of the best were listed in that book. And _you weren't_."

"Well put it in there now! The leaders of Neo-Uzushigakure! Namikaze Naruto, Kodaichi Ami, and Kaido Fuki! The Sanuzu (AN:The three whirlpools, i know kinda lame...)

'_Namikaze Naruto, Kodaichi Ami, Kaido Fuki! Those are the three that left over a year ago! Sandaime-sama is gonna be piiised! Wait! Namikaze? As in Minato-sensei! He does kinda look like him..._' Kakashi was struggling to get up, and Sakura came and helped him up.

"Kaka-sensei, do you know who they are?" She asked.

"They were the most promising ninja Konoha ever had. They had so much chakra, they couldn't even _pass_ the exams. Everyone just thought they were stupid. Think back to your Academy days, Sakura. I'm sure you'll remember them." Sakura thought for a moment until she realized Naruto was the boy that protected her and Ino and they beat him up. And Ami must have been his girlfriend because the next day, Ami started to pick on them and Fuki and this other girl was with them. But that was the last time she saw them.

"I-I picked on Naruto when he was little and Ami and Fuki were always standing up for him..." Sakura began to cry while Sasuke was wondering something.

"Well if they went to school with us, how did that dobe knock you on your ass?" Kakashi glared at him.

"There are people in this world that are younger than you, but stronger than me." This left everyone speechless.

"Let's cut the chit-chat. I've got an old man to kill..." Tazuna's eyes widened and Team Kakashi surrounded him, kunai drawn. Ami and Fuki got on each side of Naruto.

"Kakashi. No matter what happens, stay by Tazuna." Kakashi nodded.

"I understand, Namikaze-san."

"Hmph, seems I have to beat you three brats first..." Zabuza sneered. Ami and Fuki pulled their swords out. Am's was all white, while Fuki's was all grey. In the blink of an eye, Zabuza landed atop the lake. Water began to swirl around him.

"He's there!" Sasuke yelled.

"On top of the water!" Sakura screamed.

"We know!" Naruto, Ami, and Fuki said in unison.

'_Why is he putting so much chakra into the water?_' Naruto thought. He got his answer soon after.

"HIDDEN MIST JUTSU..." A thick blanket of fog hid Zabuza, and made it harder to see. Fuki ran to where Team Kakashi was and threw makibishi on the ground around them.

"You five stay here..." She whispered and ran back to Naruto and Ami.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked Kakashi. Kakashi turned to her and eye-smiled.

"They are Konoha's secret prodigies. The three that got away. They destroyed the ANBU headquarters and NinjaXMart before leaving Konoha and avoiding our Hunter-nin since now." Sasuke bristled at how strong they were but just growled.

"And what's with this mist?" Sasuke asked.

"The Seven Mist Swordsmen use this mist as a basis for their 'silent killing' techniques."

"Silent?" Sakura whimpered.

"Yes, you kill someone silently under the cover of this fog and they're dead before even they realize it... And while those three are strong, do not let your guard down." The three ninja just nodded. "But... If you don't you die." Sakura stared at him wide-eyed.

"Why are so carefree!" Just then, the mist became thicker, and they couldn't see the Sanuzu anymore. They braced themselves for Zabuza.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. So, how doy you want to die..." Naruto got tired of the fog and flared his chakra, a silverish-purple color blew the chakra away. Sasuke began to shake uncontrollably.

'_Why is there so much KI...! I feel like any movement will get me killed. The power of four Jonin-level ninja facing off! The feeling of someone else pulling the strings of my own fate... No, I would rather kill myself!_' Sasuke gripped his kunai with both hands, prepared to take his own life.

"Oi, Kakashi! Your emo's goin' emo!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi turned to see Sasuke white as a sheet, kunai pointed at his own stomach.

"Sasuke... Don't worry. Me and those three will protect you. Noone besides Zabuza will die today." He said, eye-smiling. Sasuke calmed down considerably.

"I don't know about that..." Zabuza appeared in between them, poised to slice them all in half. Before Kakashi could act, Zabuza swung his sword. "It's over!"

"KLLANG!" Zabuza's sword stopped instantly. Through the hole in his sword, a pure white blade was slammed into the ground, the shockwave blowing everyone back. Ami was crouched at the end of the sword, eye-smiling.

"Uhhhh... No." Zabuza, enraged, lifted his sword upwards. Ami pulled her sword out of the ground and flew over his head. Fuki charged at his now exposed stomach. Zabuza slammed his handle into the ground and jumped up, ready to drop-kick Fuki. Naruto appeared from behind her and bicycle-kicked Zabuza in the chin, sending him back to the lake.

Zabuza spit out some blood and a tooth. "That kick had some _oomph_ behind it, but not enough to stop me!"

"Hmph! That was pure luck..." Sasuke retorted.

"Luck?" Tazuna screamed.

'_Such good teamwork during a time like this... Those three are only as old as us but can hit a man as strong as Kaka-sensei... We couldn't even do that during the Bell test._' Sakura thought. Just then Zabuza began doing hand-seals. The water in front of him began to bubble up and take the shape of a dragon.

"SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN no JUTSU!" The dragon shot upwards and headed for Naruto. At the last second, Naruto jumped up. The dragon followed and slammed into Naruto. He flew upwards and began to fall again. He righted himself, only to get slammed into a tree by the dragon, who whipped its head.

It headed for the unconcious blonde, but a spiky-haired brunette stood between them.

"MEITON: KYUKETSUKO!" Fuki did the _horse_ hand seal and two overlapping red diamonds appeared on her left hand, the top one glowing. She held it out towards the dragon which began turning into chakra and got sucked into her hand. Then the lower diamond began to glow.

"MEITON: JAJJIMENTO!" Blue fire appeared in her hands before shooting towards Zabuza. The force sent him flying back, light blue flames covering his body.

When Ami came to finish him off, a Kiri hunter-nin took him away, saying they had been looking for Zabuza. They SHUNSHINed away, leaving Team Kakashi and the Sanuzu to go to Tazuna's house. Kakashi offered to carry Naruto. While they were walking, Ami turned to Kakashi.

"You know us." It was more of a statement than a question. Kakashi sighed.

"Yes. You three were the best and brightest since me and Itachi." Noone was paying any mind to Sasuke when he flinched. Not even Sakura, surprisingly. Kakashi sighed again. "Too bad it was too late when we figured it out." Ami and Fuki nodded. Sakura slowed down so she was walking beside them.

"Ano, I'm sorry I was mean to you two..." She said. Ami cut her off.

"We were mean to you because you were mean to Naruto, no other reason. But we should have been more civilized about it." Both her and Fuki bowed, surprising Sakura. Kakashi interjected.

"Soo... Fuki was it? What was that Meiton?" Fuki shrugged.

"I dunno..." She turned her hand over to see the red marks were faded, itching to be used again. "I just did what I needed to do to protect Naruto-kun..." Sasuke chuckled.

"Aww, you saved your boyfriend. How swee-" Sasuke paused as two blades were pressed against his neck, one grey, and one white. Looking down, he saw Ami had Naruto's black one ready to impale his stomach.

"I suggest stop talking about us." Ami said menacingly.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered. Sasuke just stood impassively.

"Kakashi, get these two away from me..."

"First, it's Kakashi-_sensei_. Second, no can do. These two could easily overpower me. Soooo... You're on your own." he eye-smiled. Sasuke just growled. The rest of the trip was silent.

-**TAZUNA'S HOUSE**-

Kakashi layed Naruto on the couch, with Fuki sitting at his feet and Ami on the arm of it, by his head. Tazuna took a comfortable chair as well as Kakashi. Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura just stood around. A young woman with dark blue hair and a pink shirt with a tan apron over it (reminding Sasuke of his mom, Mikoto) entered. Tazuna stood and hugged her.

"Ahh, Tsunami! Say hi to our guests." Tsunami did and Tazuna continued. "These three..." He said, motioning to the Sanuzu (AN: if it's Naruto, Ami, and Fuki, i will refer to them as this.). "are the three that gave us all that money last year!" Tsunami thaked Ami and Fuki but asked what was wrong with Naruto. Kakashi explained about the fight with Zabuza and asked about the money.

"Well, these three came to me last year and asked to charter a boat to Uzu. I didn't know it was Uzu at the time, though. I told them about the problem and they said come back in a year and I did."

"So they left Konoha and asked you to take them to Uzu where they've been for the last year?"

"I guess... I didn't know they were from Konoha... Why did they leave?" Kakashi sighed. he didn't know why he was telling this man all of this.

"They were... attacked by a mob and were banished for hitting him." He said, thumbing towards Sasuke. Realization flashed in said Uchiha's eyes.

"I _knew_ they looked familiar!" Sasuke pulled out a kunai and charged at Naruto. He plunged it down and was only met with the couch. A foot connected with his wrist, sending it whizzing across the room and lodging itself in the wall. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's arm and twisted it, causing him to choke himself. he placed his other arm under it, adding pressure.

"Took you long enough, _Sasuke_..." he whispered, adding even more pressure. Sasuke began to gasp for air. Everyone else was frozen with fear from the KI Naruto was putting out. Sasuke's eyes closed and Naruto dropped his unconcious body in a crumpled heap on the living room floor. He began to walk towards the stairs as Ami and Fuki stood and followed.

"We're taking a room for the next week, that wasn't really a Kiri hunter-nin." Naruto turned to see a boy with scraggly brown hair in a jumper in front of him.

"You're going to die." he said flatly. Naruto kneeled so he was eye-level with him before getting an evil glint in his eye.

"Yup, sure am! And so are you, Ami-chan, Fuki-chan, Tazuna-san, and everyone else in that room. And do ya know why?" Inari shook his head furiously. Naruto just laughed and began walking up the stairs, singing:

"_'Cuz it's the circle of life!"_

_"And it moves us a-aalllll!_"

Sai put on a fake smile. "Well that was most unplesant." Sakura back-handed him.

"Shut up, Baka!"

-END-

I was gonna put the bridge battle but it woulda been too long. this chapter took me 7 hours, the shortest ever for such a long chapter. sorry if i didn't explain Ami's connection to Naruto like how she knew where he was. it will be revealed eventually.

Fuki has dark release. Don't ask how, she just does.

And i know that canon wave arc was two years later but this is an AU(alternate universe for those who don't know)

Sai has all his quirks and abilities just minus his 'Ne' training. he's a minor character, just there to fill in for naruto on team 7. he won't even have that many lines. this chapter he only had one at the very end.

Naruto is not super strong, but he isn't weak, either. He signed the toad contract, but can only hold it for a minute or so that's why he was knocked out. Sanuzu's main ability is their teamwork, but eventually they will be able to hold their own against a kage. next is Training and the Bridge Battle

till next time, NamikazeNaruto6hokage out.


	5. fulfilling a promise pt 2: surprised?

First I just wanna say: SAKURA HAS NO HOPE OF BEING REDEEMED! I don't care if she becomes Hokage from some damnable twist of Kishi's fate. This is a spoiler, kinda, but it doesn't say anything about the plot of 540:

Guy gives Sakura a Love letter and says "I like you and this is just in case I die." She says "I like someone else." Guy says "I hope he's worth it and is a good boyfriend." blah, blah, blah. Y'know who she was thinking about? FUCKING SASGAY!

On an unrelated note about 540...two guys died while peeing in a river.

Naruto/Souljaboy 'TURN MY SWAG ON' official ANIME spoof! is really funny. also, if anyone here is an author of fanfiction and created an original idea, goto:

fanficnaruto.

wikia.

com to write it down in detail.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO, it would never get done...

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

Chapter 5, finally. BTW i created a website called fanficnaruto wikia com(add dots where there's spaces. Anywho, it kinda sucks right now. Any abilities, OC's, and general your ideas, can be put on this site.

Last Chapter

**Timeskip! Then Tazuna took them to Nami! Then they met Squad 7 and Zabuza! Then they fought Zabuza! Then Fuki used Meiton! Then Sasuke **_**tried**_** to kill Naruto! Then Naruto went upstairs!**

-START!-

Kakashi followed after them, a question nagging at the back of his mind which kept bringing itself to the forefront. He walked in and saw them looking over a detaied map of Konoha.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Ami turned to him and chuckled.

"Hehe... Well we're always late waking up so we're trying to figure out all the shortcuts to the various important buildings when we take the Chunin Exams."

"Why would you need to do that?" He inquired. Naruto shrugged without turning to look at the Jonin-level ninja.

"Formalities, I guess... Just because we're Jonin-_level_ doesn't mean we are Jonin. Technically, we're still academy students." Kakashi comically dropped his orange book that he had pulled out kami-knows-when.

"R-right..." He coughed. "Well, the reason I came up here, then." They turned to glare at him. "How did you three figure your birthnames?" Fuki glared at him dangerously.

"Why do you care? Why should you care that Naruto-kun here is the son of the _Yondaime_ and his mom was the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi? That Ami's mom is the best Kenjutsu specalist in Konoha... That she was given a different name than her mom and dad. That her mom killed her dad for her ANBU graduation and that's the only reason her last name isn't Uzuki!" Fuki stood up and stalked over to the now-scared Jonin.

"Or that my mom was the one that taught Kurenai genjutsu even though Kurenai was older than her. That nobody believed my mom _because _she was younger. But you have all the reason to care, don't you?" Kakashi hung his head dejectedly. Naruto just sighed.

"Great, you broke 'im..." Fuki grinned slightly at this and Ami waved him over, which he did as he sat between Naruto and Ami.

"This scroll is outdated." He deadpanned. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Well Uzu was destroyed thirty years ago." He retorted. "I would hope Konoha had changed in that time."

"Ehehe." Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. "Here..." He grabbed the map and began making changes. First the most noticeable ones and then going down each street. Having a Sharingan had more advantages than in battle, it seemed.

Like memorizing the _entire_ Icha Icha series.

Thirty minutes and one complete map of Konoha later, Kakashi had hit it off quite nicely with the Sanuzu. Too bad they were, _technically_, nukenin. Kakashi got into complete ANBU-mode before speaking. The other three present in the room noticed the change as well.

"Now, don't get me wrong. You three are Konoha prodigies, probably even moreso now because you weren't hindered by the village's substandard graduation requirements..." He finished with a growl.

The Civilian Council had too much say-so in shinobi affairs. Since they were told they couldn't become ninja, they made it easier for their children to. That included allowing people to pass if they made a 50% in weapon throwing and knew three E-rank jutsu... It was pathetic, to say the least.

Not to mention these three would have been in the same class as those who had had extra training from their clan.

But since someone, conviently, forgot to write the TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN no JUTSU was only a kinjutsu for those with low chakra and if they failed the BUNSHIN no JUTSU three consecutive times, they were allowed the KAGE BUNSHIN test.

"But you three are still nuke-"

"We're not nukenin because we didn't pass the academy. We're just civilians with ninja abilities." Fuki interrupted dryly.

"T-then how do you plan on taking the genin exams? You need a certain amount of mis-" Kakashi was once again interrupted, this time by Ami.

"In Konoha, yes. We do not live in Konoha. Also, technically, we don't live in Uzu, either. Y'know, since Uzu doesn't, _technically_, exhist." She finished with a smirk. "And why did you tell us about Konoha in the first place if you thought we were nukenin?" Kakashi sighed defeatedly.

"Trying to make up for past transgressions, I guess. I was one who thought you three were just three dead-lasts who couldn't do a decent BUNSHIN no JUTSU. When we found out otherwise, you three's scent was long gone." All three smiled inwardly at how a Jonin was defeated by mere words and decided to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-san." Naruto said, causing the Copy-nin's head to look up. All three were smiling back. A grin spread under his mask, as well.

"Yeah..." His grin faltered before he sighed. "But what about Sasuke? He's still upset towards you. He'll take any chance he has to kill you. He's pretty stubborn..." Naruto laughed.

"Why? 'Cuz I killed his dad or because I broke his nose?" Kakashi sweatdropped. "It doesn't matter either way because he won't hit me. Kyuubi'll make sure of that." Kakashi paled.

"Y-you talk to the Kyuubi?" Naruto chuckled.

"She's really nice. The first time was when..."

-FLASHBACK no JUTSU-

_Not one week into training and Naruto had already ran himself into the ground... Literally. He had done the same suicides that the ground was becoming compressed and he sunk further into it._

_And he was running low on chakra. Exhausted from that, he fell unconscious._

_When he woke, he was in an elegant room with a heart-shaped bed on the opposite end. A large chandelire that almost reached the floor was in the center and drapes hung from the ceiling like upside-down waves. The rug was like walking, literally, on a cloud. Since there was nothing like this in Uzu, he figured he must be in his mind. And on his bed was Kyuubi._

_"Kyuu-chan!" Naruto screamed before glomping the red-haired goddess around the waist. She chuckled lightly before running her slender fingers through his hair._

_"And here I was worried you forgot about me..." Naruto looked up at her, a thosuand questions running through his cerulean eyes._

_"How?" of course, was the first question. She chuckled again before hugging him tighter._

_"Your dad sealed the Yang chakra into me. Yang chakra is used in medical ninjutsu and is used to bring stuff back to life, like cells. Or me... Since I knew how the seal works, I gave almost all my chakra to you, since it went through the seal and my chakra was what was keeping it there. The rest I let leak out and go to your friend just in case, about half a percent. After that, I let it grow some before bringing some of it back to you, kinda like a KAGE BUNSHIN in the sense of it's not really me but has all of my memories and feeilings. It came back because I kept my will near the bottom half of your body since the supression seal he used went from the seal on your stomach to your brain."_

_"So... You're your soul?" Kyuu got into a thinking pose before answering._

_"Hmm... I guess so... Also, since your friend has some of my chakra, she can find you. Kinda like a GPS but more accurate."_

_"GPS?"_

_"Don't worry about what it stands for. But since you got a lot of my chakra without a seal filtering it, you're a hanyou(half demon). Your senses got better and you got even more stamina and chakra. And, it's possible you might grow a tail and fox ears, but it's a slim possibility."_

_Naruto stood flabbergasted before glomping the red-haired goddess and playfully tackling her to the ground. They rolled around for quite a while before tiring out. She picked him up in a motherly hug before Naruto caught his breath to speak._

_"N-ne, Kyuu-chan,... Could... Could you do the same for Fuki-chan...?" Kyuu smiled before nodding._

_"But remember, Naru-kun. This chakra is for reverse-summoning and finding you only. If they try to use it to fight, their body will burn from the inside out. Also, they should be able to use it for their stamina and healing, too..." Naruto nuzzled further into her._

_"Thanks, Kyuu-chan..."_

-KAI!-

Kakashi listened intently and remembered the surge of demonic chakra mere hours before the Sanuzu disappeared for a year. Although watered down slightly, there was no mistaking the malevolent aura that sent a handful of Chunin and a newly promoted Jonin to the hospital due to fainting. He looked between Naruto and Ami and Fuki, disbelief that the three twelve-year-olds in front of him had chakra of the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ flowing freely through their chakra coils, merging together with no ill effects towards them.

If anything their chakra would be more potent, cauisng any of their attacks to increase, by at least, twofold. And the fact that their chakra might be purple. But noone would make the connection.

Right?

"Kyuubi is female?" He asked, after several minutes of pondering the possibilities of such a powerful force behind them.

"Kyuu-chan is female for me because I am male. When she was in my mom, _she _was a _he_. This is to help with bonding when that time comes." Kakashi couldn't help the word 'giggity' escaping his lips every few seconds, causing him to be smacked in the back of his head by the two females behind him.

Nursing the bump, he glanced to Naruto who continued.

"It's not strictly for sexual relationships, although it is possible. The reason is because if Kyuubi was a male, he would see me as a threat to his superiority and challenge me. Same with females, although it isn't as fierce usually."

"So the reason is to relieve the tension of being a jailer and captive by making it easier to form a bond."

"Exactly. Kyuu-chan is like my Kaa-san and Sensei. Since I'm with Fuki-chan and Ami-chan, she gave them enough of her chakra to be helpful, but not enough to hurt them. She cares for them as much as I do." Naruto replied.

"So you're not being influenced in any way?" He asked. Naruto face-palms.

"Were you not listening at all? Kyuu-chan is my _Kaa-san_. Why would she try to hurt me or influence me? Well... There was that one time she influenced me to eat steamed vegetables..." Naruto mused, while the other three sweatdropped. Just then, the door slammed open to reveal none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Train me!" He yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at Narto. "It's my right to have someone of your caliber training me." He finished with a smirk. Naruto's eyes grew ice-cold before an evil glint appeared in them. Kakashi knew that glint.

The glint that meant '_You're gonna regret ever choosing me... And you're gonna pay for it in blood, sweat, tears, and more blood, sweat, and tears._'

Before Sasuke could protest otherwise, Naruto grabbed him by his overly large collar and drug him away to the place that would haunt the Uchiha's mind for, most likely, the rest of his life.

"Where's he taking him?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably tree-climbing. He would be waterfall-splitting but there's no waterfalls here."

"His affinity is wind?" Kakashi asked, due to the rarity of the element in a place like Hi no Kuni, where he was born.

"As primary... His secondary is lightning and he can combine it with water to use Ranton, but he can only use it a few times and he'd be really tired afterwards. He can combine wind and lightning, too."

"Jinton!" He exclaimed. Fuki and Ami both got in a thinking pose.

"Hmm... That does sound better than RAPID SHUNSHIN..." Kakashi sweatdropped.

'_These kids are geniuses when it comes to practical skills, but street smarts are in the single-digit IQ range._' He thought, as they decided to hit Uzu's library upon their return to the island.

-**NARUTO'S HELL-FIELD... TRAINING FIELD...**-

-**TRAINING FIELD...**-

His shirt torn, his white shorts having brown camoflauge that wasn't in the original design, and he was pretty sure he tasted blood.

AND IT HAD ONLY BEEN HALF AN HOUR!

He staggered to his feet once more, unconsciously rocking on the heels of his feet, his breathing erratic as he charged chakra to his feet once more. Lying at the bottom of the tree, he placed his feet on it to become accustomed to the chakra required to stay glued to the bark, a technique taught to him by his mentor after explaining how, after a while, you became to tired to even right yourself if you fell off.

His mentor was the same person who killed his father last year, but after realizing why, he somewhat understood.

He disregared the need for the trivial exercise he was currently partaking in, although his wording when he asked the blonde was not as cordial. After explaining that it helped with chakra control, allowing him to pull of more jutsu, and the fact that without it, he'd be a 2D person fighting in a 3D environment. It also freed his hands as he climbed, allowing him to wield a kunai or even pull of jutsu.

When he complained he was tired, the blond simply scoffed and told him being tired and chakra exhaustion were two different things, but tossed him a soldier pill nonetheless. He said running low on chakra and allowing it to replinish naturally actually raised his chakra capacity ever so slightly.

So he pocketed the soldier pill and tried again.

Taking his foot and placing further up the tree, he watched as the chakra seemed to act as a plunger, cupping itself to allow suction to stick his feet to the tree. If he added too much, the chakra would crack the bark or, in Naruto's case, break the tree in half. Too little and his foot would slide down like butter on a hot griddle.

Just right and you could walk up a tree.

Naruto watched as the Uchiha tentatively climbed up the tree, for fear of losing his concentration and damaging his hair, Naruto surmised. He chuckled at his own joke as the raven-haired ninja passed him on his way to the top.

It only took 45 minutes.

Behind Naruto, a dull blue glow could be seen as ten shadow clones perfected the RASENGAN, as he called it. Since both Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi were from Uzushiogakure originally, they said the most powerful attack was the BIJUDAMA, or Biju ball. Naruto wanted this technique just in case someone managed to take Kyuu from him and began perfecting a version for humans.

Three clones worked for eight months apiece, amassing two years worth of knowledge. The technique worked by forcing the chakra into his hand, spinning it in seemingly random directions, and keeping its spherical shape. The last stage was the hardest, causing him to have to waste precious time and chakra to create a clone to help with maintaning the shell, a fact that would soon be remedied if the clones behind him had anything to say about it.

Couple that with his reverse-summon seal and his RAPID SHUNSHIN, and he would be surpassing his father in no time.

Sasuke made it to the last branch and leaned against the trunk, almost too exhausted to breathe. Too tired to call out, he pulled out a kunai and let it drop lazily towards the ground, hopefully catching Naruto's attention who was still at his vantage point on the next-to-lowest branch.

Naruto deftly caught the kunai by holding out his finger and putting chakra around it, slowing the projectile considerably even though it still broke his skin slightly.

Deciding to get some training in, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's kunai in a reverse grip before jumping up and lodging it into the tree. He repeated the process, getting a few inches higher each time. It only took a few minutes for him to scale the hundred or so foot tall tree before he was as tired as Sasuke. If he had used his right hand, he would have been here in half the time and only slightly winded.

"Wh... What took you so... long..." Sasuke gasped out. Naruto grinned weakly.

"Extr... Extra train... ning..." Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

"We gotta get back..." He said in one breath as he breathed in before exhaling the sentence. Naruto nodded and performed a one-handed tiger seal before grabbing Sasuke's collar for the second time that day and flaring his chakra.

-**TAZUNA'S HOUSE, SANUZU'S ROOM**-

Kakashi jumped back and drew his kunai in defense as a seal that wrapped halfway around Ami's neck appeared and began to glow. In what could be described as an orange flash that completely destroyed shadows, one Uchiha Sasuke sat smiling before plopping a soldier pill in his mouth. Naruto stood beside him an seconded the motion. Sasuke bid Naruto goodnight before retreating to his own room. Kakashi wondered just what did the blonde shinobi in front of him do to make the definition of 'bipolar, indecisive, emo, ass-bitch' smile at him. Making his question known, the blonde smiled in a way that could only be described as 'fox-like'.

"I trained him." Was the blonde's immediate response. "He now knows tree-climbing."

"That only took 45 minutes... It took me three hours!" Kakashi whisper-yelled as Tsunami had came in fifteen minutes earlier and said she was going to sleep.

"You ran towards the tree and adjusted your chakra until you went further up?" Kakashi nodded. "I taught Sasuke _my_ way. Lay at the bottom of the tree and adjust your chakra until you can start walking up it. The second part gives the test more chakra control because you have to hold it for longer since you're walking instead of running." Kakashi nodded. He would definitely use that when he gets back to Konoha.

-**KAKASHI'S DREAMLAND**-

_The Sandaime walks up to Kakashi, handing him the Hokage hat and robes."Due to your awesomeness in teaching, I hereby grant you the title of Hokage." Anko bounds up to him and presses her bosom against him._

_"Ohh... Kakashi-kun! Do to me what you read about in those Icha Icha..." She said in a lust-filled voice. Out of nowhere, Jiraiya SHUNSHINs in front of him. He takes the large scroll on his back and hands it to Kakashi._

_"Unroll it and put chakra into it." He said mysteriously. Kakashi did so and watched as Icha Icha books began to form a thirty-foot high mountain and spewing more from the top like a pornographic volcano. He jumped in head-first and swam in the X-rated lava. He barely heard Jiraiya as he teary-eyed said:_

_"Congraulations, you are the true heir of Icha Icha."_

-**REAL WORLD**-

"What the hell..." the Sanuza said as Kakashi's mask turned crimson from the blood that free-falled from his nose.

"I'm scared..." Naruto whimpered. Ami and Fuki nodded before all three drug Kakashi to his room.

-END!-

No, Kyuu-chan will not get with Naruto. She is his mother-figure and occasional sensei. Even if they do feel that way for eachother secretly, they've seen eachother as family for too long for it _not_ to be weird.

To me, I try to put every anime in chronological order. Naruto is near the end, even after gundam and right after Blazer Drive and FMA. The reason I say this is because there was some big war in the Blazer Drive timeline that destroyed most of the technology. Some people could draw mystickers, creating alchemy. one person(rikudo sennin) wanted to use alchemy without circles and used handseals the reason for bloodlines is because of radiation mutations or something. that's my theory anyways. and if you think about it it kinda makes sense. After Naruto is... I guess it could be One Piece... IDK.


End file.
